minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeaeaeaeae
Main Info Aeaeaeaeae joined the server on May 25th, 2019 during the Sixth Era, under the name Lucky648. He has had four names while playing on the server: Lucky648, SuperiorSweden, JinxDemon and aeaeaeaeae. He bought VIP on the 27th of September 2019 and later bought ULTRA on the 1st of December the same year. Sixth Era Towns Aeaeaeaeae made his first town in the south-west region of the Caspian sea, called Caspia. Shortly after, he abandoned the town and flew to Cancun where he made his second town, Honda. He then abandoned it due to lack of money and made his third town next to the Hudson Bay, called Lac_Burton. All of his towns were nationless until early summer when he joined Rokiie's (Roki017 at the time) nation, Uranium. Aeaeaeaeae moved his town to Liaoning and named it after the region that it occupied. After the Uranium war he went back to his town next to the Hudson Bay (now called New_Stockholm). This was his last and largest town of Era 6. Uranium War When the Uranium War broke out between the nation Uranium and Chorus, he was quick to move all of his stuff to a secret base in the Sahara. Unfortunately, several Chorus members, including TheTiltedIndian, Omega_Kenny and Vi_von, found his base and broke into it. World War 4 After the events of the Uranium war, aeaeaeaeae joined Dlindquist's nation USSK. When World War 4 broke out he attacked Nova_Amnem through an outpost of USSK. He didn't fight much, and after the surrender of Nova_Amnem he went to The Imperial City, where he mostly watched the battles. This was the first time he met ReborneLogik in person. After the war he stole several parrots from the Parrot Zoo. Seventh Era Aeaeaeaeae joined Era 7 on the 20th of September, quickly teleporting to Nexus City and boating up to his home town, Stockholm, Sweden. He founded the town on the same day. As the town expanded, he joined Jackfletcher007 and his nation, The Second British Empire. The First Popbob War When he was roaming his town, lolmanplox and banesrbb sent a teleport request to him. They quickly went outside town borders and proceeded to build a netherrack tower. Aeaeaeaeae asked for help from Jackfletcher007, and after a long time trying to get them to take it down, he shot banesrbb with a hunting rifle. This made lolmanplox use end-crystals on them, but they were to no avail. This furthered tensions between Popbob and SBE, Several griefs were made on the town before the war. When the war started aeaeaeaeae did see much action as he was preoccupied. The Second Popbob War Similar events led to the Second Popbob War, although this time with some Nexus support. Another war broke out with SBE ( Now fused with Valedux, then called Coronam ) and Nexus allying against Popbob. Aeaeaeaeae saw more action this time, killing both of them while being trapped in lava. It wasn't long before they broke into the Popbob house and the war was won.Category:Players